Anything, My Lord
by RK187
Summary: With the capture of Soundwave, Megatron’s most trusted lieutenant, he plans on simply being as uncooperative as possible, but he soon realises he may need to pay the highest price to serve the Decepticon cause.


**Author's Note: sooo, this is my first attempt at a fanfic of sorts. This one isn't even a proper fanfic, just a kind of one shot where I add some detail of my own to a scene from the tfp episode "minus one". All that said, I hope you enjoy :)**

Pain engulfed Soundwave's processor as he slowly came to. Instinctively he motioned to reach for Laserbeak secured to his torso, before realising that he was unable to move or feel her frame against his. Briefly overwhelmed by a sudden burst of fear, he forced himself to control his emotions and analyse his current situation. His visor enhanced vision was still obstructed by blinding slashes of bright blue light, leaving him with only his hearing.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base, our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship," an unfamiliar voice announced. Wait. Not unfamiliar. _Ratchet._ Hearing _Prime's_ lap dog's voice revealed the past events to him; his assault on the Prime, the burning of the blast searing his left wing, the paralysing agony of his crash into the power lines, and his final desperate call to Laserbeak over their bond: _go._ His vision finally clear, Soundwave cast his gaze across each of the Autobots present, all servants of the _Prime._ Speaking of the red and blue disgrace to Cybertron, the Prime stepped forward.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?"

So they expected him to _talk_? A burning rage was ignited in Soundwave's spark at the mere thought of betraying his one true master. Well, he'd let them hear something, alright, and he knew he'd never forget the look on the Prime's faceplate when all he heard was a remix of his own words. Just to get his point across, Soundwave displayed a smiling face on his visor, an unspoken declaration of his undying loyalty to Lord Megatron. Threats were sent his way from multiple of the Prime's minions, as well as the Prime himself, but Soundwave remained fearless, instead choosing to lash out the only way he could: with sound. He certainly enjoyed watching them all writhe in pain. However, Ratchet's next words destroyed all satisfaction he had.

"Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out! So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first hand look at the information recorded on his drives!"

Even some of the Prime's minions flinched at the thought, but none objected. However, Soundwave was not unnerved by the prospect; he was prepared to do anything for his one true master, including sacrificing himself for the cause. Beginning the purge of all data recorded in his processor, he thought of how Lord Megatron would react to the loss of his most trusted servant, his oldest ally. Would he be unmoved? Would he be consumed by rage? Would he even mourn?

No matter what the reaction would be, he knew Lord Megatron would remember the promise Soundwave had made to him all those vorns ago. The final words he had spoken. The final words he would ever speak.

 _Anything, my Lord._

"Soundwave! I am glad to see that you live," a booming voice declared, somewhere next to him. Megatronus. The fight had certainly been brutal, possibly the most intense fight in the history of Kaon's pits, although clearly Megatronus had recovered quickly than Soundwave had, with him only just returning online and Megatronus already back on his pedes. Megatronus still held the scar from where Soundwave had impaled him, very narrowly missing his spark. Raising his head from the medical berth to view his own body, he saw his own matching scar from where Megatronus had done the same. An unspoken bond had been made in that pit. An unbreakable connection, an eternal respect between two fighters. One that would continue for millennia, long past the days of the gladiator pits of Kaon, long past the days of the rebellion against the High Council, long past the betrayal of _Orion Pax._ A connection only broken by death.

Every single file once stored in his processor now erased, nearly every memory now gone, Soundwave barely had time to raise his head in defiance against _Prime_ to play one last recording:

 **"Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior."**

He had considering breaking his vow of silence to ensure his last words solidified his loyalty, but decided against it; his one remaining memory proved that he already had.

 _How far_ will _you be willing to go for the Decepticon cause, Soundwave? What price would you be willing to pay?_

 _Anything, my Lord._

 **Author's Note:** well then, that's the end of my first attempt at fanfic, while I haven't got high hopes because I know my writing ain't anything special, I'm hoping I did at least well enough to convey the story in the strongest way, because, well, that's what any writer wants to do, "right"? XD but seriously awful puns aside, I sincerely hope that reading through that wasn't a disappointment, and if anyone wants it, I may attempt some more fanfic in the future. That's all for now, I hope you all enjoyed!

 **-RK**


End file.
